


Beast

by LeonaDracontis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/pseuds/LeonaDracontis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. One shot. Established relationship. When Takao's eye gets infected, Midorima tries to convince him to use eye drops, but the smaller man hates putting something in his eye. What starts off as a concern for his health turns into an animalistic workout session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"Hmm?"

"About your eye." Midorima was watching Takao intently, but the man didn’t show even the slightest sign of interest as he opened the refrigerator to retrieve a drink.

"Ah, don’t worry about it, Shin-chan. It’s not important."

Midorima’s patience was running out slowly. Takao’s right eye had been itching for a few days now, and when he realized that it got slightly red, he advised Takao to see a doctor as it looked like it got infected. After hours of persuasion -which involved a little bit of sexual act as Midorima knew Takao would agree to almost anything when Midorima’s lips were wrapped around his cock-, Takao had finally agreed to see the doctor.

"It’s an infection, right?"

Takao knew that there was no point in trying to change the topic. “Yeah, but it’s not a big deal.”

Midorima tilted his head to the side. “Did he give anything? When it’s an infection, they always give eye drops.” He didn’t miss the sour look on Takao’s face even though it appeared only for a second.

"Nah, not really. He just told me to rest my eyes. Not to watch too much tv, stuff like that."

Midorima knew his lover too well to understand that Takao was hiding something. “No eye drops?”

"Nope."

Midorima cast his eyes towards the small bag on top of the counter, and his gaze met Takao’s for the briefest moment before they both jumped on top of it.

"Shin-chan! Give me that!"

"It’s the eye drop, right?"

"Why are you so damn stubborn?!"

"Why are  _you_?! Let go of the damn bag!” After wrestling for the bag for a few seconds, Midorima’s much bigger build showed its advantage as he grabbed hold of it and lifted up, knowing Takao wouldn’t be able to reach it with his height.

"That’s cheating, you know!"

"Hmph, it’s not my fault that you’re so short." Midorima’s smirk was a smug one.

"Urgh whatever. Fine, he actually gave me eye drops. Happy?"

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

"Because.." Takao mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Speak louder, I didn’t hear you."

"I said, I hate eye drops."

Midorima released a sigh. “Why?”

"Because I hate putting something in my eye!"

"But it’s for your own good, Kazunari."

Takao’s expression softened at the tone, yet he wouldn’t give up so easily. His eyes were so important to him, and he was used to having them in perfect condition. “I know. But..isn’t there any other way to-“

"No." Midorima cut him off quickly. "I’ll do it, okay? It will only take a second."

Takao started backing away. “No way, no. Look, if I’ll take some rest, I’m sure it’ll pass in time. Shin-chan, why are you coming closer?!”

"It will only take a second." Midorima repeated once again. He had already opened the small bottle and was holding it between his two fingers.

"I said no, you brute!" Takao yelled as he turned around to run towards their bedroom. Unfortunately for him, Midorima was much bigger and caught up in no time before he could close the door.

"Kazunari, will you stop acting like a damn brat and let me do this?’"

"I don’t want it!"

Midorima had to roll his eyes by this point. He had enough of Takao’s childish behavior, and there was no way he would let it go as Takao would definitely ignore his self care if he did so. “You left me no choice then.”

"Eh? What do you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Takao suddenly found himself on his back, on the bed, with Midorima pressing his weight onto him while he pinned Takao’s hands above his head with his right one. "What the hell?! Let go of me, you monster!"

"Stay still." Midorima was trying to aim for Takao’s eye as he held the bottle in his left hand, yet the smaller man kept squirming under his hold. "Stop moving!"

Takao didn’t listen, and instead kept shaking his head in a desperate manner. There was no way he would let Midorima drop the damn thing into his eye. The man might’ve been much stronger than him, but Takao was very quick himself. When he thought he finally won the battle as Midorima’s movements on top of him halted, he felt a strong pair of lips on his, pressing harshly and forcing him to open his mouth.

"Mmm." He moaned as Midorima’s tongue met his aggressively. His hands were still pinned above his head by Midorima, so he ground his crotch against the bigger man’s, feeling the semi hardness immediately.

"Shin-chan.." Takao moaned against the hot lips, but was quickly silenced by Midorima’s hungry mouth. He knew where this was going, and he smiled against Midorima’s lips, already anticipating the thrill of becoming one with his lover, to feel the bigger man’s cock inside-

"What the actual fuck!" Takao yelped when he felt the sting in his right eye, the passion long forgotten and now replaced with a sharp burn. "Did you just.." It all started to make sense when he looked at Midorima with his healthy eye. The man was smirking triumphantly as he shook the bottle slightly between his fingers as to emphasize his victory. "You…you actually did it!"

"Of course."

Takao was fuming. “I can’t believe you did it! And to play me like that..Just wait, I’ll get my revenge. In fact..” A smile appeared on Takao’s face as his eyes caught the bulge in Midorima’s pants. “No sex for a whole week.”

Midorima’s face fell as the smug smile disappeared immediately. “W-what?”

"Yeah, you heard me right, you monster. You’ll have to settle with your own hand and without any tightness around your precious buddy." He pointed towards Midorima’s bulge as he spoke.

"I did what was necessary! I don’t understand how that needs any sort of revenge in return."

Takao laughed cheerfully. “Now now, don’t try to seem so righteous just because you’re horny.” He stood up on his tiptoes to peck Midorima on the lips. “I’ll go prepare some food, I’m starving.” Without saying anything else, Takao made his way towards the kitchen with a broad smile on his face. He could only imagine the expression on Midorima’s face when he heard the man calling for him behind his back.

"Kazunari!"

"Kazunari!"

A chuckle escaped Takao’s mouth as Midorima called out his name once again. He knew how aggressive Midorima could become when he was being ignored. And especially if he was horny. Takao ignored him with a hum, and poured himself a glass of juice.

"Do you not hear me?"

The tone was quiet, yet full of venom. He was clearly not the least bit amused.

"Of course I hear you, Shin-chan. It’s impossible not to."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

Takao turned around to face the bigger man with a nonchalant expression. He didn’t show, but he was getting aroused himself. It required a high level of resistance to deny a Midorima like this. A figure of raw passion and animalistic desire.

"Because you pissed me off."

"By doing something good for your sake?" Midorima asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"I told you I hate putting something in my eye!"

Midorima rolled his eyes before taking a step forward. “For  _your_ sake, yet what you just did..”

The corner of Takao’s lips curved into a teasing smirk. “Oh, so all this fuss is about your horniness.” He closed the gap between them in two big steps. “You’re pissed, because I said ‘no sex for a week’.” To emphasize his point, he pressed his hand on the visible bulge of Midorima’s pants, earning himself a deep groan. However, his control was quickly dismissed by Midorima who gripped his wrist tightly.

"I don’t like being ignored like this."

Takao couldn’t avert his eyes from the green ones; it was all there inside the piercing orbs: the lust and arousal the man was feeling. He gulped audibly. At times, he thought he had somewhat tamed this _beast_ , this  _monster,_ yet he couldn’t deny how arousing Midorima can be when he was this aggressive, not that he could do anything to resist him.

"Is that-" Takao couldn’t finish his sentence as he was silenced by an aggressive pair of lips on his. Midorima was kissing him like he was hungry for it for days. He felt the erection of his lover pressing to his belly through his pants, and he couldn’t help moaning into the kiss with anticipation.

"Shin…ah!" He was cut once again, but this time by Midorima’s forceful grip on his arms as he was pushed against the kitchen wall, and his arms were lifted up above his head by Midorima’s.

"I told you. I don’t like being ignored." Midorima whispered against his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and sucked on it.

"Ah shit.."

Midorima passed from the ear to the neck. He had memorized every sensitive spot by now, and whenever he sucked every one of them, Takao moaned louder and grounded himself against Midorima’s bulge.

"The bedroom," Midorima could barely whisper. It required much self control not to pin Takao to the floor and fuck him thoroughly, yet he still had his certain habits intact, such as doing it in a comfortable bed rather than on the kitchen floor.

He didn’t wait for Takao’s reply as he lifted him up by the waist like he weighed nothing. Takao quickly wrapped his legs around his body, and smiled when they met in yet another deep kiss.

"So, what are you planning to do? Punish me?" Takao asked teasingly when Midorima  threw him not so gently on the bed.

Midorima pushed up his glasses once again. “Wait here. Don’t move.” He turned around and went to the drawer inside their cupboard.

Takao watched him intently, already anticipating what was to come. When he heard the sound of metal clinking, his curiosity took the better of him. “Shin-chan, what’s-“

"Stay."

The ordering tone went directly to Takao’s cock, making it uncomfortable inside his pants that felt too tight at the moment.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Kazunari." When he turned to face Takao once again, he was swinging a metal handcuff around one hand, while the other was holding a black cloth.

"Eh?!"

Midorima closed the gap with one big step, and stood right in front of Takao.

"That was one lame pun, Shin-chan, and where the hell did you get those from?!"

Midorima smirked slightly. “That should be my line.”

Takao’s face fell. He actually wanted to tie Midorima with the handcuffs he bought the other day, and blindfold him as he rode the bigger man, knowing how much Midorima would hate to lose some control in bed. But right now, it seemed like he was caught in his own trap, as his eyes watched the movement of the handcuffs in Midorima’s hand.

"I..uh."

"Lie down. On your back, against the headboard." Midorima said matter of factly.

"You think I will obey so-Gah!" Takao’s sentence couldn’t be finished as he was lifted up by Midorima and thrown against the headboard.

"I think you don’t have any other option," Midorima said against his ear. Takao felt a shiver passing through his whole body.

"My, my. So aggressive, Shin-chan."

"And whose fault is that?"

The green eyes brightened with arousal, and Takao knew he had unleashed the beast within his lover once again.

"Your arms. Up."

Takao obeyed, as he long passed the point of resisting. He hissed when the cold metal wrapped his wrists before they were clasped around the headboard with a  _clink._

"Not the blindfold," Takao said when Midorima made a move to his eyes.

"Your eye needs rest anyway. I don’t see why not."

"Shit, I need my eyes, Shin-chan. I want to see you."

"You can still  _feel_ me.”

A moan escaped Takao’s lips at Midorima’s words. He didn’t protest when his vision was finally darkened by the cloth.

"I would prefer seeing you naked before you blindfolded me, you know?"

Midorima didn’t reply, instead watched the sight in front of him for a second. He didn’t know he had such kind of fetish, yet seeing Takao handcuffed and blindfolded now aroused him to no end.

"Talk to me Shin-chan."

Midorima removed his shirt. “I’m undressing.”

"Tell me. Tell me everything you’re doing."

 _Shit._ Takao was good, Midorima had to give him that. The tone and its boldness excited him more than he could ever guess. “I removed my shirt. Now my pants.”

Takao moaned. “Are you hard?”

Midorima noticed the teasing tone, but he was not going to give up the control, not even a tiny bit of it. Two could play this game, alright. “Yes. I’m naked now.” He noticed Takao licking his lips impatiently, and a smirk appeared on his own lips. “You want to see me, don’t you, Kazunari?”

"S-shit, yes."

"You want to see what I look like right now, even though you know it by heart."

"Yeah."

Midorima’s left hand went to his now hardened cock to give it a couple of soft strokes. He couldn’t help but groan at the sensation.

"Shin-chan.."

The tone was so pleading and desperate that Midorima felt the need to speak. “I’m stroking it.”

Takao cursed under his breath, making Midorima smirk once again.

"Please."

"Hmm?"

"Shit, touch me, I’m dying here!"

Midorima stopped the movement of his hand, and approached the bed. When his knees touched it, Takao’s arms wriggled in the cuffs.

"I can’t remove your shirt, since you’re handcuffed."

"I don’t care, just..just remove my pants."

He leaned down over Takao’s body, making the smaller man shiver.

"Kazunari.." Midorima whispered against his ear, as he started peeling off Takao’s pants in an agonizing speed.

"Hurry. I want you."

"Where do you want me?"

The man could indeed speak dirty, and he was really good at it, Takao had to admit. Midorima had always been the bold kind, and Takao was more than glad that he had adapted that side of him to the bedroom as well.

"In me."

"Tell me." He pressed a soft kiss against Takao’s hip, making the smaller man jump beneath him.

"I want you to undress me."

Midorima increased his speed, and now Takao’s pants, boxers and socks were all piled up at the corner of the bed. “Go on.”

"Kiss me."

Midorima didn’t waste any time connecting their lips, starting softly, then deepened as he pushed his tongue inside.

"Mmm," Takao moaned as he tried to concentrate more on the feeling of Midorima’s tongue against his, rather than the handcuffs and blindfold that darkened his sight completely. It was such a new sensation, to lose his most treasured senses, yet he couldn’t deny the excitement it all created.

Midorima pulled away, even though Takao leaned forward as not to let go of his lips yet. He started sucking on the small exposed part of Takao’s neck, making his lover writhe under him.

"Suck me, please."

Midorima was more than glad for the ordering tone, as it was also filled with impatience. He leaned down against Takao’s crotch, nuzzling against the hardened flesh that now leaked pre-cum, and he gave a long lick from base to the reddened tip.

"Ah..shit.."

It wasn’t long before Midorima engulfed the whole length into his mouth, sucking on it the way he knew that drove Takao crazy.

When Midorima sucked him off, Takao would usually hold onto his hair like his life depended on it, and right now all he could do was to pull the handcuffs as hard as possible, even though he knew they would leave a mark later. 

"Ngh..ah!"

Midorima continued bobbing his head up and down. He could feel Takao was close to his completion, as his pre-cum started hitting the back of his throat. He removed his mouth completely from Takao’s cock.

"Eh? Shin-chan, what are-"

"Do you want to come?"

"What the hell?! Of course I do! You can’t just stop there, you-"

"It doesn’t have to be like this."

"I’m so close..And you didn’t prepare me. I don’t want a lousy hand job, I want your tongue."

Midorima smirked, making sure the small sound reached Takao’s ears. “It doesn’t have to be like what I just did,” he repeated once again, hoping Takao understood what he was trying to mean.

"What do you..Wait. Hold on, hold on! You don’t mean..but you said it was dirty!"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Ah no no no! Shit..Shin-chan, you’re on fire today, I gotta admit."

Midorima didn’t answer, instead leaned down once again. Lifting up Takao slightly by the waist wasn’t a difficult task, as the man was quite small compared to his much bigger build. He placed Takao’s legs over his shoulders, and bent his body in a not so graceful way.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah..You know how flexible I am, Shin-chan."

Midorima saw the smile on Takao’s face. Oh he knew, alright. He was the one thrusting inside Takao in such positions, after all.

He hadn’t done this before, always complaining about how unhygienic it was; yet a part of him also wanted to taste Takao, all of him. He gripped Takao’s ass and parted the cheeks slightly, exposing the small hole. Takao’s deep moan encouraged him, and he slightly bit into the skin of his inner thigh in return.

"Ah!"

If he didn’t know any better, Midorima would’ve stopped, thinking that the act might have hurt Takao, yet he knew his lover too well to understand that the soft yelp was actually full of arousal.

"Tell me what you want, Kazunari."

"I can’t."

"Why?"

"Because it’s so damn embarrassing, that’s why!"

Midorima leaned down and licked the small hole that was presented to him.

"Fuck, Shin-chan.."

"Your body doesn’t find it embarrassing." He spread some of pre-cum that leaked down from the tip of Takao’s cock to his fingers, and pushed the digits into Takao’s mouth.

"You’re leaking so much, I don’t even need to use my tongue."

"No! Urgh..Fine, I want.."

"What?" Takao felt Midorima’s breath against his hole as he spoke.

"I want your tongue..in me. There, happy?"

"I should ask you the same." He didn’t wait for Takao’s reply, and pushed his tongue inside the small hole.

Takao squirmed beneath him with each deep stroke of his tongue, and Midorima was sure he would’ve gripped his hair tightly if his hands weren’t bound.

"Ah! Shit.."

Midorima ignored his cries of pleasure, and focused on the task before himself. He hadn’t done this before, yet he was a quick learner, and one needed to have some research done with a lover like Takao who was eager to come up with new things almost every week.

He pushed his tongue deeper inside the smaller man, earning himself an encouraging moan. It wasn’t as disgusting as he thought it would be. On the contrary, he found it incredibly erotic to be able to taste Takao to his very core.

"You’re so tight," he murmured softly, almost to himself, yet Takao heard him.

"You say that..ah..every time."

Midorima lifted up his head. He wanted to look into Takao’s blue orbs at the moment, but all he could see was the black blindfold instead. “I am not complaining.”

Takao couldn’t help but chuckle. The sound was like music to Midorima’s ears. Whenever they had sex, he was always eager to hear the smaller man’s laugh. It was actually the reason for his boldness in the bedroom, because whenever Midorima was sexually honest, it made Takao content.

"A bit..harder, please."

Midorima increased the speed of his tongue’s thrusts. “Like this?”

"Yes..ah, yeah.. Shin-chan.."

When Takao moaned his name in such a manner, it meant that he was close to his completion; and Midorima quickened the movements of his tongue as Takao liked finishing hard and deep, with erratic thrusts. He rolled his tongue around the tight passage, trying to find the sensitive spots, and Takao shuddered beneath him not long after, spurting white beads of his semen onto his stomach and neck.

"Shin-chan.." Takao chanted over and over, as the pleasure took over all his body and he came with the name of his lover on his lips in a desperate manner.

Midorima waited until Takao came down from his stupor, and his breathing turned to normal.

"Okay?"

“ _Okay_? Damn, Shin-chan..I’m more than okay,” Takao panted.

"Kazunari.."

The tone meant only one thing: Midorima wanted to fuck him. Even the thought alone was enough to make him hard once again.

"Yes, but take off this damn blindfold please. I want to see you."

"You don’t have to, not with what I have in mind."

Oh. So he wanted to fuck him from behind. Now that was a good reason to get hard again.

"I don’t care, I need my vision.  _Please._ ”

Midorima didn’t protest, and removed the blindfold from Takao’s eyes. He was also looking forward to look into those eyes he loved so much. Takao blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room, and before he could say anything, he saw a blur of green in front of him as a pair of lips attacked his. He kissed Midorima back with everything he felt for the the bigger man.

"You’re such a pervert," he murmured against Midorima’s lips. 

Midorima’s reply came in the form of an aggressive kiss, and he buried his hand into the raven locks as the kiss deepened, pulling them slightly as to show Takao how beastly he still felt. “I want you. On your knees. Kazunari..”

He was desperate, alright; Takao could tell. He moved the handcuffs around as he shifted his position. “No, leave it,” Takao said when Midorima suggested to remove the metal cuffs.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you really asking me this now after what you just did?" Takao asked with a smirk.

Midorima grunted, and pressed his hands on Takao’s back, holding him in place. “Wait here.”

"You already..you know. You think it’s necessary?"

"You’re still tight."

"Fine." Takao didn’t protest against the caring tone of Midorima, as the man left the bed for a couple of seconds to retrieve the bottle of lube.

"Shit, you didn’t come, right?"

"I’m fine," Midorima replied, even though Takao could tell he was almost at his limit. He moaned as the first lubed digit went through his hole, and it wasn’t long before the others accompanied it, stretching and massaging his anus to accommodate what was to come.

"Ngh..it’s fine now, Shin-chan. Need you."

Midorima removed his fingers from Takao’s ass. “Look at me.”

"Hmm?" Takao asked even though he turned his head around, and was met with Midorima’s hungry lips. He could feel the heavy weight of the bigger man on his back, and the feeling aroused him as Midorima’s hard cock was pressed against his well prepared hole.

Midorima was still kissing Takao as he pushed inside, swallowing the moans of his lover with his mouth. “Ah damn..still tight,” he groaned after pulling apart. He removed his body from Takao’s back completely, and admired the erotic view in front of him. Takao’s back was covered with sweat, and Midorima’s eyes casted towards the connection of their bodies. He was fully sheated inside his lover, and the sight was so arousing that it made him groan. He removed the tip of his cock slightly, only to thrust back in with force.

 "Ah..ngh.."

Midorima continued thrusting back and forth, causing the bed creaking with the power of each of his thrusts. Takao met him halfway, and the sound of the metal cuffs clinging only stimulated the atmosphere.

"Have you learnt..not to ignore..and provoke me?" Midorima asked as he increased his speed. He was now thrusting inside Takao like a frenzied animal.

"Fuck..ah.."

Midorima’s left hand went around Takao’s throat, and he squeezed it slightly, though careful not to make him uncomfortable. It was a wonder how he could still manage to keep his control intact somehow. His hand went from Takao’s throat to his hair, and he pulled the raven locks back dominantly. Takao immediately clenched around his cock, the act clearly making him more aroused.

"You like this, don’t you? You’re such a masochist, Kazunari." He continued fucking Takao hard and deep, the way his lover liked.

"I’m.."

"Close?"

"Yes..ah.."

Midorima groaned as Takao’s ass became tighter around his cock. The friction was maddening, and Midorima knew it wasn’t long before he would reach his peek as well.

His left hand wrapped around Takao’s cock, stroking it according to his thrusts, while he held onto his hips with his right hand.

"Come with me." It was an order Takao could do nothing but obey as his orgasm hit him and he spilled onto Midorima’s hand.

"Ah..Shin-chan.."

Midorima followed him soon after, removing himself in time to ejaculate on Takao’s back rather than coming inside him.

Takao moaned when he felt the warm substance on his back. “It gets me how you can still have such self control,” he panted with a lazy smile.

"I know how much you complain when I come inside." Midorima laid on his back to catch his breath.

"Since when you listen to my complaints?"

Midorima ignored the teasing question, and went to the cupboard to retrieve the keys to Takao’s handcuffs.

"Did they..hurt?" He asked when the cuffs were disposed off. He could see the slight red marks around Takao’s wrists, and the sight made him feel guilty.

"No." Takao cut him off quickly. "I don’t regret anything. Not now, not ever." Their eyes met, and Midorima saw the sincerity of those words inside the blue orbs.

"I’m-"

"Now, now..Maybe I’m a masochist, like you said, Shin-chan." Takao said with a broad smile; but when Midorima brought his wrists to his lips, he didn’t draw them back, letting the man kiss his skin. No matter how aggressive and animalistic Midorima acted during sex, he would be a gentle and caring lover afterwards. Takao’s stomach flipped when Midorima placed soft kisses on the tip of his fingers.

"Are you hungry?" He spoke against the digits.

"Starving. Let’s go to the kitchen."

"How about a shower first?"

"Mmm yeah." As Takao made a move to stand up, he was pulled down by Midorima’s hand on his arm. Their lips met in the softest kiss, though Takao was sure he felt everything what he needed to know in it.

"Kazunari."

Though it wouldn’t hurt him to hear it from the man’s lips.

"I love you."

Takao gave him his biggest smile,  _his_ smile as Midorima called it.

"I know. I love you too, Shin-chan."


End file.
